badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Gregory the Killer
6 days after Jeff went missing after killing Liu and his parents, a friend of Liu named Gregory ran away from home never to be seen again. This is the note he left on his bed the day he left. Dear Mom and Dad, I'm sorry that I have to be doing this, but I have no other choice. I'm going to explain why I'm leaving you guys forever and what's going on with me. Liu was my best friend. He was the very first friend I met in school and I remember when we had sleepovers together when we were young. After I found out that Jeff killed him, I was deeply saddened. Later that day, I saw a news report from some guy named "Officer Thomas Renning". He said that they were going to be looking for Jeff and they expected that they would find him very shortly. The next day when I went to school, everyone was sad about Liu's loss. Liu was a pretty popular kid and he had few enemies. Come to think about it, I don't think that anyone really disliked Liu. He was nice to everyone and I don't know of a single person who didn't like him. If anyone were to beat him up, at least 20 of his fiends would be there to beat the shit out of whoever would be doing so. The only thing that gave us hope was knowing that Jeff would surely go to prison once he's caught and we all knew that he would be caught in no time. Yesterday night when I was about to go to bed, I was watching the news and I heard that Officer Thomas Renning called off the investigation and they gave up hope on trying to find him. After I heard that, I was very angry at him. Jeff murdered my friend and his parents and that asshole was just going to let him go free after only 5 days of searching. I was about to commit suicide at that point but then I decided that if that moron cop wasn't going to stop him than I was going to stop him. I took 4 sharp kitchen knives and I decided to hunt Jeff down and kill him. However, I know that there are billions of people on Earth and it would take forever to find him. Therefore, I need to kill everyone I see. Firstly, I'm going to kill Officer Renning and then I'm going to disappear into the woods to start looking for him. If Jeff manages to kill me first then so be it. However, if I'm able to kill Jeff before he kills me, I will commit suicide instead of spending the rest of my days in prison. Because you guys have always been kind to me, I'll spare you two, but no one else will get spared. Anyways, thanks for caring for me all these years and goodbye forever. Love, Gregory Officer Thomas Renning was found dead and 37 people were also murdered that day. To this day, the whereabouts of Jeff and Gregory are unknown and the murder rate has gone up since the incident. Another Masterpiece by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Ripoff Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Creepypasta spinoff Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta